contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Dethgerbis
is a boss in Super Contra. It is a giant, organic defense system encountered at the end of the Radioactive Lava Fields. Description A large organic structure composed of a main head at the top, a central hatch, and two devices on either side that provide offensive assistance. It attacks by constantly spewing organic projectiles with homing properties, and by dripping acidic blobs from its two support devices. While it mostly retains the same attacks between both versions of Super Contra, there are notorious differences, like its physical appearance, the way the attacks are unleashed, and the location the boss is encountered at. Appearances ''Super Contra In the arcade version, this entity features a giant alien head at its top, from which it constantly spews a multitude of organic projectiles, most of which are aimed directly toward the player whilst a few others are shot at an angle and then trace an arc as they approach the ground. A platform of sorts branches beneath the head, on which two octopus-like alien forms pace back and forth and vomit down blobs of acid. These creatures can be destroyed individually in order to remove them from the battlefield. The fiend bears a central hatch at the center of its body from where it unleashes a myriad of maggot-like creatures; these will start crawling rapidly on the ground as soon as they reach it. Fortunately, this hatch can be damaged from a distance, and even be destroyed before the boss battle properly commences. The boss will succumb once the head has been destroyed. Super C In the NES version, Gerbis is encountered much later in the game, in the Radioactive Lava Fields, actually being the penultimate area boss in the game. In addition, it has been given a notorious makeover: the alien head has been replaced by a giant skull, and instead of being affixed to a wall like in the arcade version, it now resembles a giant altar with alien eggs piling around it. While in essence it retains the same attacks as its arcade counterpart, these have either been changed in the way they are deployed or behave differently. The skull now bears two horns on either side, from which blobs of a gelatinous liquid constantly drip. These blobs appear to be semi-sentient, and will initially pace back and forth on the platforms beneath, waiting for the proper moment to drip down to ground level and scurry rapidly toward the player. The horns from which they come out can be destroyed if shot enough directly on their tips, preventing more pesky blobs to come out. The central hatch now unleashes a giant fire ring that is launched directly toward the player. This hatch can be destroyed separately as well in order to remove the threat. The giant skull at the top now only shoots three projectiles at once, with the central one traveling straight down while the other two are shot at an angle and trace an arc as they get near the ground. Once again, the skull must be destroyed in order to defeat the boss. Gallery Gerbis - 01.png|Super Contra'' Gerbis - 02.png|''Super C'' Gerbis - 04.png|'Gerbiss artwork from the Japanese ''Super C instruction booklet Category:Super Contra bosses